


Song and Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ring, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired when he comes home from work. Turns out Sherlock has been busy, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song and Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Home by Vanessa Carlton. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it and select 'with outro.' It is beautiful. Unbeta'd, so lemme know if I've missed anything.

     John sighed heavily as he started up the stairs to the flat. It had been a long day at the surgery, and all he wanted was to have a quiet dinner and go to bed.  _Not likely,_  he thought.  _With my luck, Sherlock will get a case halfway through supper and we'll head off to a crime scene at top speed._  He did like working on cases, he did. Just not this particular evening. He adjusted the hang of his bag on his shoulder as he walked in, expecting a vacant flat and a note on the coffee table. Such instances were regular, if not routine. However, he opened the door to see his partner's tall figure waiting expectantly in the middle of the room. He smiled, tired, but pleasantly surprised. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and left it by the door as he closed it behind him. He walked over to Sherlock. "Hello," he said, to a responding smile, and received a 'welcome home' kiss.

     Sherlock pulled a few sheets of music out from behind his back and handed them to John, who gave him a quizzical look. Sherlock gestured to the couch, so he did as he was instructed and took a seat. He looked down at the piece he had been given as Sherlock removed his violin from its case. Surprisingly, it was a pop song, rather than The detective's usual classical music. It was also one he recognised: a song by one of Harry's favourite American artists, and one of the few by her he liked. He gave Sherlock a puzzled look and simply received another small smile as the black-haired man lifted the bow to the strings. "Go ahead."

     "You want me to sing it?" Sherlock nodded, and began to play. John watched the music, and Sherlock nodded again to cue him. 

     "Some people live in a house on a hill..." he began. Sherlock's eyes sparkled as he played to John's song. They hadn't done duets before, although Sherlock knew John could sing from Christmas and songs that got stuck in his head. They reached the second chorus with a rise in volume and emotion. 

     "And even now, when I'm alone, I've always known: with you, I am home." There was a small instrumental before the last verse, and the music calmed a little, but did not lose the strength of the feeling. 

     "For me, it's a glance, and the smile on your face. 

     The touch of your hand, an honest embrace. 

     For where I lay, it's you I keep

     This changing world, and I fall asleep. 

     With you, all I know is I'm coming home, coming home." 

     That was the end of the lyrics, but not the song. John leaned back as Sherlock took the outro in stride, playing the notes in a fervent display of skill and passion. As the last notes of the ritard were played, the violinist let them hang in the air before lowering his bow. He set down the instrument on the table and came and sat next to his boyfriend. He didn't look at the blonde, but instead stared at his fingers. 

     "I looked everywhere for the right piece of music. Classical failed me, so I began looking into popular music, and I found this. And I thought, it's perfect." Now he turned to John and looked him in the eyes. "I could live in this flat for a lifetime, but without you, it would not be home. You are my home, John, and I love you." John, touched, put a hand on Sherlock's, which was cooler than his own. 

     "I love you, Sherlock. But I have to ask, what brought this on?" Sherlock rose, then got down on his knee and put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet, navy-blue box and held it in front of him. Then he reached up with the other hand and opened the lid. John saw its contents and his vision blurred. 

     "John Watson," Sherlock's deep voice softly intoned, "will you marry me?" John looked up at the blue-green eyes of the man he loved. In them were many emotions: anxiety, insecurity, anticipation, but most of all, a deep and profound love. He reached forward and lifted Sherlock's mouth to his own and gave him a long kiss. 

     "Yes, Sherlock Holmes, I will marry you," he murmured when he pulled back. Eyes shining, Sherlock slipped the ring onto John's left ring finger and looked up at his flatmate, partner, and the love of his life and grinned. Then he dropped the box and surged upwards, catching John in a passionate kiss, and John, embracing him, kissed him back. 


End file.
